Like Father, Like Son
by miraleeann
Summary: By request. A one shot focusing on Harry and his son James.


**By request.**

* * *

"I cannot believe he did this."

Ginny looked up from the magazine she was reading. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

The moment that they had received the news Harry had begun ranting and pacing. Ginny however hadn't moved unless it was to turn a page in her magazine or take another sip of her tall glass of pixie punch.

She was sure that some would say that her nonchalant attitude was due to the bubbly alcohol she was consuming; that wasn't the case though.

She had to admit that when she had first heard what their son had done she was quite angry but that more she thought about it the more she realized that she was being ridiculous.

When James had been delivered home Harry had sent him straight to his room while she had remained quiet.

"He hasn't even been at Hogwarts for a month," Harry continued angrily. "How could he have done this? Can you believe he did this?"

"Actually I can," Ginny replied before taking another sip of her drink.

"Gin don't take this the wrong way, but you're half drunk."

Ginny shrugged as she flipped another page in her magazine.

Harry stopped pacing and sat down in his armchair. He eyed his wife carefully. He often thought that he knew her better than he knew himself. He knew that she was patiently waiting for him to ask her why she felt the way she did. He also knew that if he didn't ask her he would eventually pay for it.

He watched as she picked up her glass and took another sip.

"Why Gin?" He finally asked. "Why aren't you mad right now?"

"I'm not sure that I'm not mad but I'm certainly not surprised."

Harry opened his mouth to ask why once more but she continued before he could get the word out.

"I love you Harry but you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Me?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "Now I know that you are drunk. How in the world is this my fault?"

She took another sip of her drink before answering. "You are the one who taught him to speak parseltongue and told him all about the chamber of secrets. Did you honestly think he wouldn't go looking for it and try to open it Love?"

"I didn't teach him with the intent for him to use it and I didn't tell him about the chamber until years after I taught him. I obviously didn't do either with the idea that he would do something like this."

Ginny shrugged. "You still can't really be _that_ surprised by his actions."

"So we are supposed to just let him get away with it?" At some point in the past few moments his anger has dissipated leaving him feeling tired from his ranting and confused as to how they were supposed to handle this.

"Oh absolutely not," Ginny replied. "Our eleven year old opened the chamber of secrets and was caught exploring it. You saw the look on his face when he got here; he knows he is in trouble. We can't just ignore this. All I'm saying is that you need to talk to him. You need to explain to him why he can't do all the things that you did."

"Maybe you should talk to him and punish him," Harry tried.

"As you so kindly pointed out, I am drunk Love," Ginny smiled smugly. "And punishing a child while drunk is just plain bad parenting."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at his wife's words. "Real nice Gin."

"I'm going to go refill my glass and put together a little plate of desserts for us and while I'm doing that why don't you go talk to James."

"Talk to him or punish him?

Ginny shrugged as she stood up. "Do whatever feels right to you."

* * *

Harry knocked gently on James' bedroom door before pushing it open. He never waited for a reply when James was in trouble as he knew one would never come. James always pretended to be asleep in hopes that whoever was going to come talk to him would decide not to wake him thus never punishing him at all. Harry always wondered if his son would one day outgrow this but at eleven he hadn't yet.

"I know you aren't asleep," Harry said as he walked across the room and retrieved his son's desk chair. He placed it across from James' bed and sat down in it.

James slowly opened his eyes.

"Chamber of secrets huh?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

James nodded softly as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I know that when I told you the stories of the time I was down there that it probably sounded pretty cool to you, but that doesn't mean that it's okay for you to go explore such a forbidden area by yourself."

"I know," James replied softly. "I guess I just wanted to see if I would be able to open it and then when it did open I couldn't help myself."

Harry could certainly understand that. After all, he had found himself in the same position many times in his childhood. But his childhood had been so very different.

"You know then I went into the chamber it was to save your mother's life. Things were different in our world then and unfortunately I often felt like I didn't have a choice but to put myself in dangerous situations."

James nodded in reply.

Harry knew that his son knew this. He often shared stories of his childhood and the way things once were with his children. He wanted to be sure that they heard everything from him before they heard it from a stranger.

"There are certain areas that I know you have heard stories about me entering that are completely off limits to you. The chamber is one of those areas."

Another nod, "The forbidden forest too."

Harry nodded, "As well as the shrieking shack."

"And the secret passageways."

Harry considered this for a moment before he shook his head, "No those are okay but if you ever tell your mum I said that I'll deny it until my death."

James smiled softly. "I'm sorry I got in trouble dad."

""Just never go in there again okay?" Harry asked. He waited until James nodded in reply and then continued. "How much trouble are you in at school?"

"Detention every Saturday for the next month," James said in a despondent voice.

"Then I suppose there is no need for me to punish you as well.

"Thanks dad," James replied happily.

"It's late and you should get some sleep," Harry said softly as he stood. "I'll deliver you back to Hogwarts after breakfast."

He waited for James to lie back down before he leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight you little mongrel," Harry said softly. "I love you dearly."

"I love you too dad."


End file.
